mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Grinpatch
Summary Grinpatch (グリンパーチ 'Gurinpāchi') is one of the Sous Chefs of the Gourmet Corp.. He can suck up large amounts of food with his giant straw. For transportation and food collection, he has a pet Jack Elephant (Capture Level - 85), which is large and strong enough to cut down an entire ear of BB Corn and carry it. He was one of the first Gourmet Corp. members that were capable of entering the Gourmet World before the organization's power began to grow. Character Info Tier: At least 6-E Name: Grinpatch, sometimes romanized as Grinparch, shortened as Grin Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 50 Classification: Human, Bishokukai Sous Chef Attack Potency: At least Country level via powerscaling (Capable of entering Gourmet World where beasts with Capture Level more than 100 are common, also comparable to Tommyrod whose one arm is worth of Capture Level - 200) Range: At least several meters Speed: Massively Hypersonic Durability: At least Country level via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Power: Class TT+ with breath attacks Stamina: Very High (can fire several breath attacks without tiring) Standard Equipment: Devil Mosquito Straw Intelligence: Skilled combatant and chef Weakness: Quite lazy and doesn't take things seriously, even during fighting Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, inhuman lung capacity, can fire blasts of air with his breath, can suck things towards himself (via drawing a huge breath), extremely resistant to acid & poison (were still going strong after consuming a large quantity of Coco's poisons, Coco noted that even down to his blood vessels his Poisen Virus endlessly flows through his body), has two extra pair of arms, Gourmet Cells (these evolve as he eats more and more delicious food varieties and can initiate self defense mechanisms for the body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Inhuman Lung Capacity': Grinpatch's way of fighting is using his inhuman lung capacity. He can use it fire barrels of air, like a gun or bazooka when combined with his straw, and can draw people and beasts toward himself, even if the target is running away. :⦁'Worm Breath': Grinpatch spits multiple worms stored in his mouth at his opponent, covering them and rendering their weapons useless. '-Devil Mosquito Straw': Devil Mosquito Straws are very durable straws made out of a Devil Mosquito's proboscis. Grinpatch uses one as a blowpipe to channel his astounding lung capacity or to suck up food. If the straw pierces a creature, he can quickly suck their flesh off it like sucking the air out of a balloon. The straw is capable of enhancing Grinpatch's incredible lung capacity, allowing him to inhale and exhale air with even greater force that is capable of immense destruction. :⦁'Breath Bazooka': A technique combining Grinpatch's impressive breath with the use of his straw, he shoots a cyclone of air. :⦁'Breath Gun': Using his Devil Mosquito Straw, Grinpatch shoots air bullets that move very quickly and are strong enough to tear through flesh. It is considered his low-power attack. :⦁'Breath Missile': Grinpatch shoots a massive pillar of air straight at the opponent. This technique takes a massive amount of lung capacity to be performed, but the power released is such that it can create craters of incredible width and depth. '-Filtration System': Grinpatch possesses an outstanding immune system. Everything from his esophagus to his organs down to the blood vessels are formed like a filtration system. This allows his body to detoxify almost every type of poison, which could even render useless the likes of Poison Virus that circulated around Grinpatch's body endlessly. Others Note: This profile mostly covers Grinpatch during Cooking Festival. It is unknown if he grew stronger after timeskip or ate any of Acacia's Full Course. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: